Love Is on Its Way
by Eleamaya
Summary: Bagaimana andai Nami menolak lamaran Sanji? Robin melihat kebohongan Nami dan ia trgerak menasihatinya. Zoro melihat Sanji trpuruk dan tak bisa diam saja. No yaoi. ZoSan friendship and NaRob sistership with Zorobin-Sanami fluffy lime on ending. Two Shots.
1. ZosanNarob

**Fic ini ditulis di tengah kebosananku meng-entry data skripsi yang busyet seabreg (karena menggunakan waktu amatan 5 tahun). Awalnya pengen fokus ke SanNa az dan kumasukkan di fic One Shot Collection, tapi karena belum lama ini di fandom English nemu fic ZoSan-NaRob friendship dipadu dengan ZorRo-SanNa romance in one yg bagus, aku jadi pengen bikin yg serupa. **

**Intinya, fic ini beris****i lamaran SanNa versi Author hehehe... Karena udah setuju plus terlanjur suka ma 2 versi lamaran SanNa bikinan Cyntia dan aku merasa keduluan, otomatis aku harus bikin yang beda. Dan, fic ini sekaligus versi lain lamaran ZorRo andai Zoro ngelamar sesuai style-nya dan tidak sedang dikerjai seperti yang pernah kusinggung sedikit di fic yg berjudul "Together is Better than Alone." Pokoknya 2 lamaran dijadikan satu deh, Jadi, one shot-nya agak panjang (akhirnya kupecah jadi two shots).**

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Love is On Its Way

**Pairing:** ZoSan, NaRob, ZorRo, SanNa

**Genre:** Hurt-Comfort/Friendship/Romance

**Warning:** Ada sedikit Shounen-ai. Dan, agak OOC juga, terutama Zoro.

**Setting:** Post-series, tapi tak terlalu ditonjolkan.

**Note:** Tulisan yang di-italic berarti menunjuk ke perasaan seseorang atau 1st POV.

**Disclaimer**: Kalau pengarang One Piece itu aku, ntar isinya kebanyakan romance.

* * *

"Maaf, Sanji-kun."

Sanji sudah tahu bahwa kalimat itu lebih besar kemungkinannya untuk diucapkan. Tapi, ia tetap ingin mengutarakannya pada Nami, apapun jawabannya.

"Aku senang kita menjadi nakama selama perlananan ini. Tapi kita tak bisa bersama."

Sanji sadar bahwa alasan yang paling logis atas penolakan ini adalah sikapnya yang memuakkan, tarian Mellorine lebay nan gaje, mata hatinya yang berlaku untuk seluruh wanita cantik yang ia lihat, dan kalimat-kalimat gombal sok romantis yang setiap hari ia lontarkan.

"Segala bentuk cintamu membuatku sakit."

Itu dia, pikir Sanji. Tapi ia lebih rela dipukul dan dimaki seperti biasa daripada mendengar kalimat barusan yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menyakitkan. Dan, ia tahu ia tak akan pernah bisa memaksa. Meski demikian, perasaannya tetap akan sama. _Apapun yang terjadi tetap hanya kaulah yang paling kucinta_, batin Sanji. Dunianya tak akan runtuh hanya karena hal itu. Ia bisa hidup sampai sekarang karena mencintai Nami dengan sungguh-sungguh meski yang bersangkutan tak akan membalasnya.

"Kumohon, jangan mencintaiku lagi. Masih banyak wanita lain yang bisa kau bagikan cinta dan ia bisa balas mencintaimu dengan lebih baik."

Zoro tak sengaja melintas ke arah dapur untuk meminta minuman setelah ia selesai latihan sebelum ia pergi tidur. Ia melihat Sanji tengah berlutut di hadapan Nami dan ia juga mendengar semuanya. Ia sudah menebak akan terjadi hal seperti ini mengingat sifat kedua rekannya selama ini. Ia tidak ingin mengasihani Sanji tapi, entah kenapa ia juga bisa merasa bahwa Nami sepertinya terlalu kejam untuk kali ini dari nada bicaranya yang ketus, seolah tak berperasaan sama sekali. Memang bukan itu pertama kalinya Nami tak berperasaan, atau dalam pandangan Zoro seenaknya bertindak centil mengatasnamakan wanita, yang jelas kali ini beda. Hanya dari sebuah intonasi nada, ada suatu kesengajaan seolah Nami sungguh berharap Sanji benar-benar yakin bahwa ia membencinya kali ini. Ya, benar-benar membencinya agar koki pirang itu serius menghentikan semua perasaan cintanya. Dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan dengan memutuskan semua tali ikatan, apapun bentuknya.

Begitulah, Nami pun melewati Zoro begitu saja sedangkan Sanji duduk di kursi makan, menaruh tangannya di atas meja, dan memegang dahinya.

Lalu, apa yang akan Zoro lakukan? Pura-pura tak mendengar? Cuek dan langsung saja mengambil minuman? Atau perlu menghibur? Yang benar saja! Sanji tak butuh penghiburan. Tapi semua itu mengusik pikiran Zoro bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Andai memang Nami sampai detik ini tak bisa mencintai Sanji sedikit pun, seharusnya kelakuannya tadi tidak mengisyaratkan bahwa ikatan nakama keduanya pun ikut putus. Itu yang Zoro tidak suka. Walaupun yang putus hanya ikatan mereka berdua tidak merembet ke kru lain, ia merasa tidak bisa diam melihat perpecahan dari apa yang sudah dibangun kuat oleh Luffy meski memang beberapa saat lagi hanya menunggu waktu untuk semua saling berpisah. Dan akar masalah semua ini adalah...

"Ero-Cook," sapa Zoro.

Sanji melihat tubuh Zoro yang masih basah kuyup oleh keringat. "Ah, ambil saja minumannya sendiri."

Zoro pun mengambil minuman di kulkas. Ia tahu lelaki pun butuh waktu untuk menata perasaannya dan tak ingin diganggu. Tapi... "Sudah kuduga, begini jadinya," katanya sambil minum.

Sanji heran Zoro yang tak pernah ingin mencampuri urusan orang bisa berbicara seperti itu. _Oh, mungkin lain klo yang dicampurinya itu aku, si Alis Pelintir. Bukankah ia selalu begitu?_ "Kalau kau mau meledekku silakan saja, Marimo. Aku tahu kau sama muaknya dengan Nami-san selama ini."

"Oh ya?" kata Zoro tersenyum sinis. "Menurutmu hal apa itu?"

"Semacam hal-hal yang bisa menganggu tidur siangmu dan waktu bersantai Nami," jawab Sanji.

Zoro lalu memandang Sanji. "Salah satunya memang itu. Tapi aku hendak membicarakan keabnormalanmu yang lain."

"Hei, aku sudah jujur bahwa memang di saat-saat yang kusebutkan tadi itulah yang membuatku tampak bodoh. Apa ada lagi?"

Mendengar hal itu, Zoro meletakkan minumannya keras di atas meja. "Jadi, kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Oh, aku lupa menyebutkan bahwa kebiasaan jelekku adalah aku pecinta wanita dan kegilaanku tidak hanya melanda pada Nami dan Robin saja," kata Sanji menepuk tangan.

"Bukan kelemahan yang itu," Zoro semakin gusar.

"Lantas, apa lagi? Jangan bicara berputar-putar, Marimo."

"Dasar! Kau ini masih belum mengerti juga ya? Itulah yg aku tidak suka darimu!" tukas Zoro.

"Jangan bilang kau juga suka pada Nami-san."

"Kenapa sih yang terlintas di kepalamu malah itu? Dengar ya, selain kamu, tidak ada di kapal ini yg bersedia dan berani mencintai cewek setan itu!"

"Betul juga ya hahaha," Sanji menatap Zoro. Entah kenapa kali ini ia tidak marah Nami tercintanya disebut setan oleh Zoro. Apa karena patah hati?

"Aku ingin memberitahu hal ini meski malas," lanjut Zoro menggeret salah satu kursi makan dan duduk di seberang Sanji, tidak suka dengan sikap bercanda rekannya padahal ia ingin serius. "Pernahkah Nami memintamu dengan manja untuk memperlakukannya dengan baik?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa sering Nami memintaku, Luffy, maupun Ussop untuk bersikap melindunginya, atau memprioritaskannya di tengah keadaan genting?"

"Itu karena ia tahu kalian tidak perhatian bukan?"

"Nami memang terkesan tak mau peduli jika aku, Luffy, maupun Ussop sampai rela terluka demi kepentingannya! Baginya nyawa sendiri itu nomor satu," tegas Zoro. Kecuali, saat kasus Vivi dan Robin, ia bisa melihat bahwa Nami bisa mati-matian bertempur. Empati sesama wanita mungkin? "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sebal dengan tingkahnya yang menjadikan diriku sebagai tameng atau memaksaku menggendongnya padahal aku juga terluka parah. Tapi, pernahkah ia berkata seegois itu padamu?"

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Sanji. "Untuk apa ia masih perlu mengatakan hal itu jika aku selalu ada untuknya tanpa diminta? Itu bukti cintaku."

"Benar kan?" kata Zoro sudah menduganya. "Kau tidak mengerti."

_Jika yang dikatakan Zoro itu benar, mengapa saat bers__amaku Nami selalu merasa ia kuat dan sanggup bertahan_, pikir Sanji. _Mengapa ia kadang menolak bantuanku? Mengapa ia tidak pernah sekalipun meminta perlindunganku? Apakah memang ia sebenci itu padaku?_

Zoro melihat Sanji bingung. Ini yang tidak ia suka, cinta itu memusingkan. "Kau pasti belum pernah kehilangan seseorang yang penting bagimu," tebak Zoro.

Sanji tersentak. Zoro benar.

"Pernahkah terpikirkan olehmu bahwa pengorbanan diri demi menolong orang lain akan menyakitkan untuk orang yang ditolong, terlebih jika orang itu dinilai penting?" tanya Zoro lagi.

Sanji tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Masih memikirkan hal yang tadi dan dalam hati ia mengiyakan kalimat Zoro barusan. Ya, semua orang memiliki masa lalu yang pahit masing-masing dan ia tahu Nami memiliki trauma tersendiri dari apa yang ia dengar lewat mulut Nojiko.

"Jika jawabanmu itu memang tidak," lanjut Zoro. "Maka kau selamanya tak akan bisa memahami Nami." _Sebenarnya ini bukan urusanku, _pikir Zoro. _Sadarlah, bodoh! Nami mencintaimu. _

Sanji masih terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum melihat kekesalan Zoro yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Oke, aku paham kok."

"Lantas, kenapa kau masih egois?"

"Aku sendiri tak tahu." Sanji lalu berdiri. "Mungkin benar bahwa kami memang tak pantas bersama."

"Kau menyerah?" tanya Zoro tak percaya dengan kalimat Sanji.

"Kalau itu demi kebaikan Nami, aku rela menghilang dari hadapannya," kata Sanji kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Zoro.

"Oi, Sanji!" panggil Zoro. _Cih! Cinta memang rumit._

.

.

**...**

.

.

Makan malam seperti biasa masih dihiasi dengan keributan Luffy, meski Zoro melihat perubahan ekspresi Sanji, ia tahu bahwa sang Koki tetap memaksakan tertawa dan marah dengan kelakuan kaptennya di meja makan. Sebaliknya Robin tidak melihat semangat Nami, mungkin karena Sanji sudah mengambil alih sebagian besar kemarahan atas Luffy atau entah apa. Yang jelas Nami tampak menghindari Sanji. Robin melihat ada perasaan tertekan di sana, ada atmosfer lain yang dihasilkan di balik keceriaan Luffy dan yang lainnya. Ia lalu memandang Zoro dan mata mereka bertemu. Robin seperti tahu bahwa Zoro pun ikut tahu sesuatu yang terjadi, Zoro melihat wanita itu tampak sedang membaca pikirannya, seolah ada komunikasi yang tak terlihat antara mereka.

Selesai makan, di kabin kamar cewek, Robin melihat punggung Nami yang sedang memeluk badannya sambil gemetar. Ia pun mendekati dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Nami?" tanya Robin. "Kau menangis?"

Nami terkejut. Ia buru-buru mengusap matanya sebelum akhirnya berbalik menghadap Robin. "Ti-Tidak koq!"

"Kau tidak menyesal menolak lamaran Cook-san?" tanya Robin bermaksud meyakinkan dan duduk di ranjang di samping Nami.

Nami menatap Robin dalam, merasa mata Robin sedang berusaha menyelami pikirannya dan mencari kebohongannya. "Kenapa harus menyesal?"

Robin cukup kaget kenapa Nami tak menanyakan darimana ia tahu soal itu. Tapi mungkin saja bisa jadi karena semua hal sudah kelihatan dengan jelas. Selama ini Sanji memang terlihat lebih menyukai Nami, dan jika ingin melanjutkan hubungan ke tingkat yang lebih serius, ditambah lagi dengan momen yang tepat karena perjalanan ini sudah berakhir, apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya selain meminta Nami untuk melanjutkan hidup bersamanya?

Robin pun menjawab pertanyaan Nami. "Karena kau tak akan menemukan lelaki lain sebaik ia. Ia selalu memperhatikan asupan makananmu, menjagamu agar kau tak sakit, selalu sabar dengan sikapmu yang kadang menyakitinya, dan melindungimu di tengah pertarungan."

"Kalau kau suka, kenapa tak kau ambil saja?"

"Nami..," kata Robin lagi. "Cook-san memang baik terhadap semua wanita, aku menghormatinya dengan tak pernah menolak segala kebaikannya –hanya sebatas itu–. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benakku aku mencintainya. Kalau kau memang tak suka padanya, kenapa kau selama ini seolah memberinya harapan?"

Nami tak menjawab.

"Apa ada yang kau tunggu dari dia untuk berubah terhadap sesuatu?" lanjut Robin.

"Aku benci sikap mesumnya dan melihatnya merayu sembarang wanita!" jawab Nami akhirnya.

"Sungguh karena alasan itu?"

Nami mengangguk.

"Kalau kuamati, kau telah terbiasa dengan hal itu dan terkesan tidak ambil pusing. Bukankah ia selalu bersikap merayu wanita lain karena belum bisa mendapatkan hatimu seutuhnya? Jika ia berhasil membuatmu cemburu, bahkan kau bisa berkata benci melihatnya merayu wanita lain, berarti kau memang suka dia dong," kata Robin bernada menggoda.

_Sial_, batin Nami. _Jawaban yang salah untuk orang seperti Robin._

Robin memandang keraguan di wajah Nami yang tertunduk. "Kau mencintainya lebih dari siapa pun, Nami. Kau tahu ia lebih lemah dari Luffy dan Zoro, tapi kau hapal sifatnya yang suka membahayakan diri jika itu menyangkut dirimu, dan memprioritaskan dirimu di atas segalanya meski ia tengah terluka. Kau tak ingin ia terluka lebih jauh, kau hampir tak pernah meminta macam-macam padanya, itulah caramu melindunginya meski kau bermaksud membohongi perasaanmu sendiri."

_Benar_, ungkap Nami dalam hati. _Jika terus bersamaku, ia akan terluka lagi. Sudah cukup kedua kakinya berdarah-darah, cukup tulang punggungnya yang pernah patah, cukup sengatan petir dua kali, cukup __dada kirinya tertikam belati. Cukup, dan jangan lagi. Aku benci ia mencintaiku__ seperti itu. Aku benci jika harus membayangkan akan kehilangan seseorang yang dekat denganku lagi. Karena itu, sebelum perasaan ini terlalu jauh aku masih bisa berpisah dengannya sekarang..._

"Bukankah yang seperti itu bagus?" lanjut Robin. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya meski ingin. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya tidak membebaninya, tidak membuatnya mengeluh, dan jangan sampai mengganggu jalan hidupnya. Kau benar-benar harus menahan semua perasaan ingin dicintai itu jika ingin terus bersamanya."

Nami pun mendongak dan menatap Robin. Tidak menyangka jika Robin membicarakan seseorang yang lain. Eh, masa sih Robin punya... "Siapa yang kau maksud barusan, Robin? Egois sekali dia. Aku tidak akan sanggup jika menghadapi orang seperti itu."

"Itulah cinta, Nami. Cinta bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan kerasionalannya. Tubuh dan hati ini bergerak sendiri," Robin tidak langsung menjawab siapa orangnya. "Tidakkah kita harus sama-sama menjadi kuat demi pasangan masing-masing? Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Laki-laki memang seperti itu," keluh Nami. _Aku sudah berusaha untuk lebih kuat agar tidak menyusahkan siapa pun termasuk dirinya, tapi dia tetap saja..._ "Mereka sering tak mengerti perasaan kita. Mereka semaunya."

Robin tersenyum. "Karena itulah mereka membutuhkan kita, Nami. Untuk mengontrol hal yang kau katakan semau-maunya itu."

"Bisa kau ceritakan lelaki yang kau ungkit tadi seperti apa, Robin?"

"Kau bermaksud membandingkannya?"

"Tidak sih, tapi kukira orang sepertimu tidak akan mengalami problem cinta."

"Hmm, dia selalu melihat dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu terfokus pada tujuannya seorang. Dia selalu mencari dan melayani tantangan orang di depan. Dia orang yang sangat waspada dan memandang segala hal penuh kehati-hatian. Dia tidak cerdas tapi nalurinya sangat kuat. Dia tidak banyak bicara tapi bisa dipercaya untuk diandalkan. Dia tidak cukup tampan tapi postur tubuhnya sangat menunjukkan kejantanannya. Dia juga tidak romantis tapi pandangan matanya menunjukkan kesan tersendiri. Yang jelas, dia benar-benar pribadi yang sangat berbeda dengan Cook-san."

"Sama sekali bukan tipe-ku. Aku heran kau bisa menyukai orang seperti..." Nami menberi jeda. Karakteristik orang yang diperbincangkan itu jelas sekali. "...Zoro. Pantas kau mengalami problem cinta, Robin. Orang seperti dia mana tahu cinta?"

"Kau bisa saja menyebutkan satu per satu kejelekan Zoro dan berkata dia tidak layak dicintai. Aku bisa saja menyebutkan satu per satu kelebihan Cook-san namun aku tetap tidak tertarik padanya. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kadang tidak ada penjelasan logis untuk jatuh cinta terhadap seseorang. Aku dan kau yang sangat cerdas ini sekalipun tak bisa menyangkalnya jika rasa itu datang."

"Sejujurnya aku tak ingin terikat oleh cinta, Robin. Menyusahkan." _Tapi, perasaan ini tak bisa berhenti semudah itu._

"Fufufu..." tawa Robin.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Karena kau mirip Zoro."

"Apa? Jangan samakan aku dengan si bodoh buta arah itu!"

"Cinta itu memang hanya akan menyusahkan baginya, karena itu ia sengaja tak pernah mau memikirkannya dan merasa tak butuh. Sudah kubilang kan, yang ia lihat selama ini hanya jalan pedangnya."

"Lalu, sejak kapan kau mulai suka dia?"

Robin hanya tersenyum.

"Sejak bersama di hutan mencari Southbird?"

Robin tidak menjawab.

"Sejak ia menangkapmu yg jatuh terkena petir Enel?"

Robin masih bungkam.

"Sejak Davy Back Fight yg ia menghentikan gerakan si Cumi-cumi?"

Senyum Robin makin membuat Nami geregetan.

"Sejak ia menahan pedang es Aokiji?"

"Fufufufu... Entahlah, Nami," jawab Robin akhirnya. "Perasaan ini mengalir dengan sendirinya."

"Kau bisa tahan dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, Robin? Aku salut padamu."

"Tak ada manusia yang sempurna, Nami. Cinta itu butuh kesabaran, mau menerima dia apa adanya, dan bersedia menuntunnya keluar dari kesalahan. Aku sih mengalah saja, toh dia jauh lebih muda dariku," jelas Robin. "Sanji..," kali ini ia beri penegasan dengan menyebut namanya. "...dia juga begitu kan terhadapmu?"

"Eh?" _Kenapa aku baru sadar hal itu sekarang?_ Kalau ingat panggilan-panggilan kasar yang dialamatkan padanya yang sering emosional dan mata duitan, terlebih lagi dari Zoro, siapa orang yang paling bisa sabar dan tahan terhadapnya? Siapa yang justru paling menghormatinya dibanding yang lain? Oke, ini bukan masalah umur karena mereka hanya beda satu tahun, tapi siapa yang lebih banyak mengalah? "Ta-Tapi, Robin. Aku tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu. Kau begitu jenius, anggun, feminim, mandiri, dewasa. Aku pemarah, pelit, penakut, manja, kekanakan. Pantas saja Zoro bisa..."

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa dirimu pun tak layak dicintai?" potong Robin.

Nami mengangguk.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang, Nami? Kenapa aku memilih Zoro yg kurang sempurna dibandingkan Sanji? Kenapa Sanji lebih memilihmu dibandingkan aku yg menurutmu ini lebih memilki kelebihan?"

_Ya, kenapa?_

"Begitulah manusia, ia mencari pelengkap di sisinya," lanjut Robin. Ia kemudian mengelus rambut Nami. "Jangan diperumit, Nami. Cinta pasti akan menemukan jalannya sendiri."

Nami memandang Robin. Robin begitu dewasa, pikirnya. Bagaikan pengganti Nojiko di sampingnya. Dan jika dinasihati seperti itu, rasanya Nami mengerti bahwa ia tak banyak berubah meski petualangan ini sudah berlalu sekitar 2 tahun lamanya, bahwa ia tak bisa apa-apa tanpa seorang kakak perempuan. Nami pun bisa merasakan kelembutan belaian tangan Robin.

"Thanks," ucap Nami bisa tersenyum tipis akhirnya.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**

* * *

**

******Maafkan Author yg bisanya cuma nulis romance gaje, padahal masih banyak hal2 yg bisa dibikin fanfic (kemaren nemu fic keren dari Author baru). Mana di sini kesannya aku sok menggurui pula. **Sekali lagi, aku tengah bosan dengan skripsiku. **Please, crita2 yg kuikuti di sini pada di-update dong: Evil Hero, Get Crazy, Under The Rain, The Disease, dll. Bikin yang baru2 juga boleh^^ Aku butuh bacaan, soalnya klo nulis fic itu jelas lebih menyita waktu dan malah nelantarin skripsi. *****curcol egois padahal yg laen juga sibuk sekolah dan kuliah***

**Btw, aku habis baca One Piece chapter 593. Yayyyy! My Prince is back! ****Liat foto Nami masih bisa ngeces2 doyan, liat foto Zoro masih bisa marah2 sebal. Yg aneh sih pas diliatin foto Ussop, reaksinya biasa bgt, kyknya emang cuma ke Zoro-Nami ada suatu ikatan lebih yg asyik dieksplor ke fic. Anime sialan, bikin aku sempet shock az. Untung dia udah pake jas lagi dan menolak pink dress. Padahal aku sempet ngarepin sebelum Sanji balik normal, harusnya Zoro sempat liat, lalu ngeledekin sampai puas. Terus Sanji yg selera wanitanya berubah, malah ngejar2 Zoro. Ngaco ah! Ada yg mau bikin fanfic Sanji-Okama dgn Marimo-kun? Hmm, untuk chapter berikutnya nampaknya bakal ada hint SanRob karena mereka terkoneksi Revolutioner Army. Ada yg suka pairing inikah? Kalau gitu, aku pengen Nami ketemu Zoro az deh hehehe... Terus berita heboh di koran soal Luffy apa ya, kok Vivi komentar soal fashion/style? ****Jgn2 nikah ma Hancock nih. *ngarep***

**Entahlah, yang pasti OP is always awesome!**


	2. ZorroSanna

**Coba nge-reply review pake gaya ini ah^^**

**MelZzZ: **Iya, kurasa OOC-nya yg di bagian kedua ini. Setahuku klo lagi mode serius, kyknya Zoro manggil Sanji pake namanya deh. CMIIW. Oh ya dalem dong, kan pembicaraan wanita yg ngewakili perasaan kita *ceilah*

**ReadR: **Hahaha, aku suka pengandaianmu soal Luffy kirim undangan nikah ke Buggy. Sempurna ma Sempurna bakal kaku, ga sempurna ma ga sempurna lebih buruk lagi. Jadi? Pokoknya, manusia butuh pelengkap terbaik hehehe...

**Sanji Koiwai: **Wah, suram ya? Padahal kan harusnya Sanji itu gokil dan bawel kyk bebek *PLAK*

**Aquilaa: **Hahaha, aku jadi inget ucapan Robin di Marchen Time. Lha, bener kan? Zoro is unlovable XD. Daya tarik Zoro itu ada di gayanya yg dingin dan bodinya yg hot, bukan tampang ganteng dan otak cerdas kyk Sanji hehehe...

**Sayaka Dini-chan: **Ah, itu dia. Bumbu shounen-ai nya di sini. Tapi emang cuma sedikit kok. Dan, pastinya mereka bersatu kok, masa Sanji berubah meleng ke Zoro XD.

**Cendy Hoseki:** Oh, hai. Thanks udah nge-fave dan nge-review.

**Makasih review-nya, Kali ini review lagi ya...**

**

* * *

**

Malam semakin larut. Sanji tidak bisa tidur karena pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk merokok di luar. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar dek Sunny. Lalu, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang datang mendekatinya.

"Kau juga tidak bisa tidur, Marimo?" sapa Sanji. "Kukira waktu hibernasi siangmu tidak pernah cukup," ledeknya.

"Aku ingin menemanimu sebentar," jawab Zoro.

_Eh, ditemani?_ Sanji sedikit bergidik. "Kau masih gusar soal siang tadi? Tidak biasanya,"

"Kau memang sangat menyebalkan! Ini bukan lagi soal Nami atau apa. Tapi, kau orang yang paling tidak sayang nyawa sendiri di sini."

"Marimo-kun, kau peduli padaku ternyata..," Sanji tersenyum meledek.

"Aku tak ingin melihat Luffy atau siapa pun sedih."

"Bicara apa kau? Bukankah kau juga pernah siap mengantar nyawa saat berhadapan dengan Kuma di Thriller Bark?"

"Tidak," jawab Zoro. "Aku tahu batas tubuhku sendiri. Aku yakin bisa menahan segala derita Luffy. Meski terdengar mustahil, tapi aku sekaligus ingin mengukur kekuatanku dan kesetiaanku sebagai seorang pria sejati apakah aku pantas menjadi first mate-nya. Tapi kau? Kata-katamu yang ingin aku menyampaikan pada Luffy bahwa ia harus cari koki baru menandakan bahwa kau malah siap mati. Dan jujur saja, aku tak sudi kau mati demi menggantikan aku."

Sanji mendengar ada penekanan nada pada bicara Zoro, merasa bahwa ia tak jujur, bahwa ia ingin memberitahu bahwa Luffy dan dirinya juga akan sama terlukanya dengan Nami. Dan, pastinya teman-temannya yang lain juga. Tapi lagi-lagi Sanji mengelak, "Tuh kan? Sudah kubilang kau peduli padaku juga ternyata..."

_Santai sekali_, pikir Zoro. _Itu karena kita nakama, bodoh!_ _Tanpa jujur dari mulut pun, harusnya kau sudah tahu dengan mudah._ _Kenapa masih harus berpura-pura?_ Ia lalu mencengkeram kerah Sanji, "Sekali lagi kau masih bisa berbicara seperti itu, aku akan..."

"Akan apa?"

"...menghajarmu sampai kau sadar!"

Sekali lagi bibir Sanji membentuk untaian senyum di balik rokoknya yang ia gigit. "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Zoro." _Hanya kau yang paling bisa mengertiku._

"You are really a stupid Kishido," gerutu Zoro melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"So you are with your stubborn Bushido," balas Sanji. _Setelah duel melawan Mihawk di restoranku itu, kemudian menghadapi Kuma seorang diri, lalu apa lagi yang akan membuatmu nyaris kehilangan nyawa hah? Kau pikir kami juga tak kalah khawatir? Yeah, meski Luffy selalu percaya penuh padamu sih._

Zoro tidak menolak disebut demikian. Kemudian mereka tertawa kecil.

"Hei, Marimo," panggil Sanji. "Perjalanan kita sudah berakhir, apa kau akan terus sendiri?"

"Entahlah, bahkan sampai detik ini aku enggan memikirkan hal itu."

"Ya ya, kau memang tak butuh wanita."

"Memang, jangan samakan aku denganmu."

"Hei, kau tetap lelaki normal kan?"

"Kau kira aku gay!"

"Jika aku mengiramu begitu, aku sudah dari tadi menyingkir darimu, bodoh!" kata Sanji merasakan bahwa jarak berdiri mereka sangat dekat. Malam-malam hanya berdua di luar pula. "Kau sih aneh-aneh pakai mau menemaniku segala." _Tapi, thanks ya_, batinnya.

"Huh, aku tak mau jadi idiot sepertimu. Cinta itu hanya membuat pusing."

"Tapi, kau sudah tak terkekang dengan janjimu yang kau buat sendiri pada teman masa kecilmu itu lagi kan? Kau sudah berhasil memenuhinya kan? Apa salahnya membuka diri."

"Oi Oi, sekarang kau mau menasihatiku soal cinta?"

"Kenapa tidak, kan kau tak sebodoh Luffy untuk tidak tahu hal ini."

"Maaf saja, kalaupun ada, aku tak suka orang lain tahu, bahkan kau sekalipun."

"Memang seperti itulah dirimu, Marimo. Aku tidak kaget dan itu juga bukan kepentinganku untuk tahu siapa orangnya."

"Baguslah kalau kau paham," Zoro tersenyum sinis. Ia lalu melipat tangannya di atas pagar dek dan memandang ke arah laut.

Hening.

Sanji memperhatikan lamunan Zoro dan ia menangkap sesuatu. "Hei! Barusan kau sedang memikirkan dia."

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu?" jawab Zoro gusar langsung kembali menatap Sanji.

"Hmphf," kata Sanji menahan tawa. "Wajahmu mendadak lucu sekali, Marimo."

"APA?" Zoro tahu ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri tanpa cermin. Memangnya apa yang Sanji lihat? Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahnya? "Jangan mengerjaiku, Alis Pelintir!"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu hentikan senyuman penuh ledekan itu!" seru Zoro kembali mencengkeram kerah Sanji.

"Tidak bisa. Itu fakta yang aku lihat jelas di wajahmu," kata Sanji menunjuk.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Koki brengsek!" kali ini Zoro mendorong Sanji keras hingga Sanji terjatuh merebahkan diri di atas rumput.

"Huahahaha!" tawa Sanji justru semakin kencang.

"Kau...," Zoro mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

.

.

"Kalian ribut sekali..." Terdengar sebuah suara lembut yang membekukan gerakan Zoro dan tawa Sanji.

.

.

"Oh, hai-selamat malam, Robin-chan. Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sanji kaku celingukan. "Maaf atas keributan ini."

"How weird!" seru Nami ternyata berdiri di belakang Robin, memandang dua lelaki itu tampak sedang...

"Shit," seru Sanji menyadari. Ia lalu menekuk salah satu lututnya, menaruh telapak sepatunya ke dada Zoro, dan mendorongnya. "Berdiri kau, Marimo!"

Zoro pun segera menjauh dari Sanji, terlambat menyadari posisi anehnya yang menindih Sanji.

"Huh!' kata Nami sambil berbalik. "Merusak mood. Aku ingin kembali tidur."

_Eh? Apa ia tadi keluar kamar bermaksud menyampaikan sesuatu?_ "Tu-tunggu, Nami-san!" seru Sanji bangkit berdiri mengejar Nami.

.

.

Tinggallah Zoro dan Robin berdua.

"Malam yang panjang, Kenshi-san?" kata Robin membuka pembicaraan.

"Yeah, begitulah," jawab Zoro seadanya. Ia memang tak pernah menimpali Robin dengan banyak kalimat.

"Kau tadi menemani Cook-san ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku malas, tapi..." kata Zoro menggaruk kepala hijaunya. "Entahlah, aku tak bisa diam melihatnya seperti itu."

"Kau ternyata sangat perhatian padanya ya?" kata Robin bisa menebak dan memahami pembicaraan kedua lelaki itu di luar. _Ya, dengan cara mereka sendiri, pasti sama dengan yang kulakukan di dalam kabin untuk Nami barusan_, pikirnya.

"Setelah dia, kini kau yang meledekku," kata Zoro menegakkan badan. "Cukup."

_Meledek? Sepertinya pembicaraan mengarah ke hal lain._ "Memangnya kenapa tadi Cook-san meledekmu? Kukira kalian sedang..."

"Sedang apa?" potong Zoro dengan pandangan menajam tak mau dikorek.

"Pembicaraan serius antar lelaki. Semacam itulah," lanjut Robin tetap santai dengan sikap Zoro.

"Agak mengesalkan memang. Tapi, Sanji tetaplah Sanji. Sampai akhir pun ia akan tetap seperti itu, Kishido-nya. Aku hanya ingin sedikit menyadarkannya agar ia melunak. Selanjutnya, terserah mereka. Kau sendiri pasti tadi juga telah..."

"Sssshh..." kata Robin mendekat. "Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti membahas pasangan lain? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Kenapa saat terakhir yang kulihat Cook-san malah meledekmu?"

Zoro memutar bola matanya ke atas. "Eh, itu..."

"Akhirnya kita ketahuan ya?" kata Robin tersenyum jahil.

"Be-Belum kok," kata Zoro salah tingkah.

"Fufufu..," tawa Robin melihat ekspresi Zoro. Ekspresi yang sama saat ia pernah melihatnya di Water 7 dengan mengenakan Mama Shirt. Pasti itu tadi yang Sanji lihat, entah bagaimana obrolan kedua lelaki itu bisa mengarah ke sana. Dirinya sendiri bisa poker face di hadapan orang lain, tapi Zoro tidak pandai menyembunyikannya. Namun, memang tak ada yang bisa menyadarinya karena sikap Zoro yang sehari-harinya dingin dan cuek.

Zoro menghela napas, merasa tak bisa berkutik di hadapan wanita yang berusia 9 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Ia lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Robin. "Kau tahu, Robin?"

"Hm?"

"Aku heran dengan orang-orang yang memperumit perasaan mereka sendiri."

"Kau memang tak cocok dengan cinta jenis itu."

"Tapi, dari dulu aku terus menahan diri. Saat menghadapi Sanji tadi, aku menyadari sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Robin.

"Mungkin sekarang saatnya aku melepas semua itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tersakiti juga begitu lama bahwa aku tidak kalah egoisnya dengan Sanji." _If you're a stupid Kishido to make your woman getting hurt, then I'm a stubborn Bushido to do the same thing too, _batin Zoro mengulangi kalimat yang mereka saling lontarkan tadi. Bedanya, Robin lebih dewasa menyikapinya dan ia bisa terus sabar dengan hal ini. Tapi, sampai kapan batas kesabaran itu? Zoro sadar bahwa ini harus diakhiri.

"Jadi?" Robin masih menunggu.

Zoro menyibak rambut Robin yang menutupi telinganya dan berbisik di telinga Robin. "Menikahlah denganku, Robin."

Robin membalas dengan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Zoro yang kekar, ia pun ikut merapat untuk membisikinya. "Ya, tentu."

.

.

**...**

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Nami-san," kata Sanji masih mengejar Nami. "Ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat. Aku dan Marimo..."

"Bodoh! Kau pikir aku percaya itu?" kata Nami terus berjalan dan telah sampai di kabin cewek. "Tapi, itu memang merusak mood-ku."

Sanji lalu menghalangi pintunya.

"Mau apa kau?" Nami tak dapat masuk.

"Aku mau mendengarmu bicara."

"Siapa yang mau bicara?"

Sanji terdiam dan setelah lama menunggu, tak ada satu pun kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Nami.

"Ah, iya. Kau benar," kata Sanji kemudian. "Maaf menganggumu, Nami-san. Istirahatlah di dalam."

Sanji lalu menyingkir dari pintu dan mempersilakan Nami. Nami pun membuka gagangnya, ia belum sempat masuk saat mendengar suara lirihnya...

"Selamat tinggal, Nami-san. Kudoakan kau mendapat pria yang lebih baik."

Begitulah, Sanji pergi. Mungkin hanya kembali ke dek rumput untuk melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Zoro dan sekaligus bisa menggoda Robin yang tak ikut kembali bersamanya ke kamar. Mungkin juga ia lelah dan masuk ke kabin cowok untuk tidur. Tapi, hati Nami benar-benar terpukul mendengar kalimat itu. _Kenapa_, tanyanya pada diri sendiri. _Bukankah tadi siang aku sudah menolaknya?_ Nami lalu menoleh ke belakang. _Tunggu, Sanji-kun. Jangan pergi. Godai aku seperti biasa. Kau tidak menyerah hanya karena hal ini kan? Hei! Atau hanya segini nyalimu untuk mendapatkanku?_

Nami lantas teringat kalimat Robin. "Mungkin kau berpikir, apa yang kau lakukan mirip dengan saat aku menawarkan diriku pada CP9 dengan dalih kebaikan kalian. Tapi, ini tidak sama. Aku benar-benar sudah tak menengok ke belakang lagi dan tidak menyesal dengan keputusan yg kuambil karena kukira kalian pun tak keberatan melepaskanku yang hanya sebentar menjadi bagian kalian, nyatanya Luffy tetap datang, menembak bendera Pemerintah Dunia, dan itulah titik bailk yang mengubah pendirianku. Sedangkan, Sanji akan berbuat apa saja demi kamu. Bahkan jika kamu memintanya menghilang sekalipun, ia akan lakukan." Bukankah kalimat itu sempat membuatnya berpikir ulang dan mencari Sanji di luar barusan? Kenapa ia berbohong lagi setelah bertemu dengannya?

Ya, ini tidak sama dengan kisah Robin. _Kami sama-sama berbohong saat itu. Tapi Robin sama sekali tak kepikiran untuk kembali sementara Luffy bersikeras mengejarnya sehingga meluluhkan tembok esnya. Sedangkan aku barusan saja berharap Sanji tak berubah dan tetap kekeuh ingin mendapatkanku, kenyataannya ia memilih pergi_.

"Kau membutuhkan dia, Nami," kata Robin di kepalanya. "Tanpa kau sadari."

Air mata Nami menetes. Belum pernah terbayangkan dalam benak Nami sama sekali bahwa Sanji akan berkata selamat tinggal pada dirinya. _Ini tidak seperti jika aku yang memilih meninggalkan dirinya._ B_ukankah ini sudah sama seperti aku kehilangannya? Kehilangan... Yang bahkan tak ingin kualami untuk kedua kali._

"Kau selalu ingin dia di dekatmu," kata Robin. "Meski itu hanya untuk menyuruhnya pergi, memukulnya, memakinya, memanfaatkannya, membawakanmu minuman, mendengar segala kegombalan dan tingkah anehnya yang sebenarnya bisa membuatmu muak; tapi itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup."

_I hate you, Sanji-kun! But I never want you more than I do right now._ Nami pun lantas melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebaliknya.

Sanji sendiri tengah merokok di kebun jeruk Nami, ia tidak kembali ke tempat Zoro, tidak juga ingin tidur. _Sudah tidak ada lagi acara berkebun bersama_, pikirnya. Lalu, Sanji menengadah menatap langit. Ia tahu kegalauan Nami, tahu apa yang dipermasalahkan Zoro sejak tadi siang. _Tapi aku tak bisa. Meski tubuh ini harus mati sekalipun, aku tak bisa diam saja. Menjauh darimu pun, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan dirimu. Aku tak bisa membunuh perasaan yang berkembang sejak pertemuan pertama kita di Baratie ini begitu saja. Tapi aku tetap harus pergi kan? Agar kau tak perlu mencemaskanku lagi. Agar kau tak perlu mengomeliku lagi. Agar kau tak perlu melihatku terluka karena kebodohanku sendiri. Agar kau..._

"SANJI-KUN!"

Sanji menoleh ke arah suara yang membuyarkan lamunannya itu, "Nami-san? Ke-Kenapa?"

_Runtuhkah tembok angkuhmu_, _Nami_, perintahnya pada diri sendiri. Ya, m_engapa cinta harus dibuat rumit? Kau ada bersamanya, dia ada bersamamu. Dia melindungimu, kau pun melindunginya. Lawan segala musuh bersama. Bagi kesulitan bersama. Sesekali dengarkan apa yang ia butuh dan inginkan. Jangan biarkan ia sendirian memutuskan seenaknya._

"Apa lamaranmu tadi siang masih berlaku?" tanya Nami.

"Kapan pun aku akan mengatakannya lagi dan lagi sampai kau menjawab ya."

"Kukira kau menyerah."

"Tidak, hanya saja..." Sanji tak meneruskan kalimatnya. _Aku takut menyakitimu lagi._

Nami bisa mengerti apa yang Sanji pikirkan dari pandangan matanya. Itu salahnya. "I'm sorry..."

"No," kata Sanji. "Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf."

"Tidak, akulah yang selalu menggantungkan harapanmu."

"Tidak, akulah yang masih suka melirik wanita lain."

"Aku yang terlalu memikirkan yang tidak-tidak."

"Aku yang tak pernah memahami perasaanmu."

"Kalau begitu, jangan ulangi," pinta Nami akhirnya mengakhiri debat itu. _Baiklah, kita sama-sama egois_.

"Kau memberiku kesempatan, Nami-san?"

Nami tersenyum ramah kali ini. "I need you, Sanji-kun. I need you here by my side. Forever..."

"So, stay with me, Nami-san. I promise I will live...," Sanji menghembuskan napas rokoknya sebelum ia membuang puntungnya karena memang sudah habis. "...cause you're the reason I always keep my life... Until now."

Nami lalu meraih bahu sang Koki, mendekatkan bibirnya, dan menciumnya lembut penuh perasaan. "I love you," katanya.

"I love you, too," balas Sanji.

_._

_._

**...**

_._

_._

Di bawah, Zoro dan Robin tersenyum lega.

"Apa wanita selalu suka mencuri dengar?" tanya Zoro melihat Robin tampak menumbuhkan telinga atau matanya entah dimana dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri, membuatnya ikut tersenyum juga, merasa tahu apa yang membuat Robin tersenyum kali ini. Sebenarnya ia tak mau mengurusi mereka lagi dan membiarkan saja wanita di depannya itu menguping.

"Tidak selalu," jawab Robin. "Tapi kadang itu bisa jadi bahan pembicaraan untuk bergosip."

Zoro pun mengangkat alis. "Jangan-jangan... Kalian menjadikanku dan Sanji sebagai bahan gosip?"

Robin hanya tertawa kecil. "It's a women secret."

"Dasar wanita," komentar Zoro pedas. Ia tahu tak akan bisa memahami sisi itu. "Baiklah, sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing."

"Mereka yang di atas tak akan kembali ke kamar. Kau boleh pakai ranjangku," kata Robin memberi sinyal. Bukankah tadi Zoro sudah melamarnya?

"Heh?" Zoro kembali mengangkat alisnya.

"Kutebak, mereka akan ke dapur setelah ini karena berpikir tak ingin menganggu istirahat malamku."

Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan katakan besok pagi kita akan makan di meja bekas..."

"Tentu saja mereka akan melakukannya di lantai kecuali mereka sebodoh itu." _Ah, tapi tengah dimabuk cinta bisa membuat orang menjadi lebih bodoh dan melupakan segalanya sih,_ pikir Robin geli_._ "Atau, ada banyak tempat kosong di sini yang bisa mereka pilih."

_Tempat lain?_ Zoro tiba-tiba tercetus sesuatu. "Kita ke gym!" sarannya kemudian.

Menara pengawas yang jarang terjamah, tempat Zoro sehari-hari menghabiskan waktunya, basecamp-nya. _Ide yang sangat bagus_, batin Robin sambil tersenyum.

Bulan purnama bersinar cerah di atas Sunny. Semua penghuni kapal pun menghabiskan malam dengan cara masing-masing. Bercinta? Hei, malam tentu tidak meninggalkan para kru Topi Jerami lainnya yang tenang tidur di dalam kabin mereka begitu saja bukan? Masih ada aktivitas lain yang bisa mereka lakukan: Bermimpi, entah kejutan apa yang akan mereka temukan besok pagi.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**R&R, please. Yang jelas, jangan minta "Bikin sequel adegan lemon di gym dan dapurnya dong..." Aku bisa menebak pikiran mesum kalian hehehe... Untuk SanNa udah ada lemon-nya sendiri, untuk ZorRo kapan-kapan az ya? Oya, untuk Zorobin fans, maaf klo porsi mereka kurang banyak. Aku udah berusaha imbang tapi ga tau nih, tetep az tangan gatel untuk lebih nyeritain pair favorit. Seingetku, Nami sama sekali ga pernah minta dilindungi Sanji deh, bener kan ya?**


End file.
